Red River Raging
by Mana Mihara
Summary: [AU] An ancient prophecy ordained her to be the salvation for a night worshiping race. Unbeknownst to her, a protector stalks her every move. On a shadowed night, her mundane existence is tossed into a mysterious world of shattering revelations. [KK]
1. Sharp Transitions

**Synopsis**: (AU) An ancient prophecy ordained her to be the salvation for a death bringing, night worshiping race. Unbeknownst to her, an assigned protector stalks her every move. On a night of shadowed thoughts, her mundane existence is tossed into a mysterious world of demons and world-shattering revelations. (KK)

**Author's Note**: Figured I'd try my hand at something in the fantasy/supernatural realm since I seem to be drowning myself with real-world fics these days. I'm really quite excited about this story because it has more of a plot than any of my other fanfics.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

_This is dedicated to my awesome reviewer 'person' who asked me to write some kind of vampire fanfiction. Thanks for that small push._

* * *

_**Red River Raging**_

**Chapter 1**

_"Sharp Transitions"_

The hushed sizzle of bacon fat burning on the scalding hot grill was lost in the cluttered commotion of the diner's humid kitchen. One young cook wearing a grease splashed apron slaved tirelessly over the hot grill while the second cook sporting a blue apron stained with splotches of ketchup hustled about, slapping hamburger meat patties into the snug embrace of warm buns. In the seating section of the cramped diner, Kaoru quickly jotted down a new order shorthand as she swiftly walked over to the rectangular window which gave curious customers a peek into the inner workings of the kitchen. Sticking her head through the opening, she slapped the paper with the order on it onto the counter and placed a hand on her hip.

"Want me to recite that order out loud?" she asked, turning away to scan her tables.

"Does it look like I have time to read it, Kaoru?" Yahiko replied in a bitingly sharp tone. "My hands are just a tad full at the moment."

Rolling her eyes in exasperation and snatching the small paper from the countertop, she read out the order. "Two eggs murdered and burned, fried pig on the side, and a double splash of devil's brew." (1)

Yahiko grabbed two eggs out of an open carton and cracked them open with practiced ease, slipping the yolk and slimy egg-white into a tan bowl.

"That all?" he asked, his eyes on the eggs.

"Yes, your highness," Kaoru muttered, running a hand over the top of her head to calm the erroneous frizzles sprouting from her formerly tidy ponytail. Reaching over to grab two dirty plates form an abandoned spot at the customer counter, she hurriedly dumped the messy food contents into the trash and pocketed two dollar bills left as her meager tip as she placed the plates into the wash stack.

Wiping her wet fingers against the coarse material of her short red apron, she pulled her yellow pad and pen from the front pocket and walked over to a two person table newly occupied by a tall businessman primly scanning the menu contents.

"What can I get you, sir?" she asked politely, pasting a fake smile on her lips.

"Just iced tea for the moment," he replied, keeping his eyes on the menu. "And make sure that's unsweet tea, miss."

Kaoru jotted down the chosen beverage, uttered a small reply and hurried over to the colorful drink machine behind the customer counter. Grabbing a large, red glass from beside the machine, she depressed the ice button and started to fill the cup with large ice cubes.

"I'm off," a voice behind her said.

Kaoru turned, her eyes widening in disbelief as she watched her older sister untie her apron from around her trim waist and toss the dirty material underneath the counter in a small bin.

"What do you mean, you're off? Megumi, we have a _full house_," Kaoru hissed in desperation, her eyes flicking with growing anxiety to the many customers waiting at their chosen tables.

Megumi shrugged and thread her fingers through her long, pristine hair to rid herself of any imaginary tangles.

"I have a life plan, Kaoru, and it doesn't include working at the family diner for the rest of my life. You should follow my example and take some college courses. God knows you could definitely benefit from them."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kaoru retorted, stung by her sister's underhanded insinuation, while angrily pulling the now overflowing glass out from underneath the ice spout and dumping half of the ice from it, her movements jerky.

"Get a life. It's simple. Don't let Dad continue to run your life, suppressing you from any future success in the real world," Megumi stated with a drawn out sigh, buffing her polished nails against the clean fabric of her red and white striped uniform.

"What about Yahiko?" Kaoru replied as she filled the glass to the brim with cool tea. "Shouldn't he follow your perfect example as well," she asked snidely.

"Yahiko is still in high school, though he told me last night that he's applied to that university half an hour away from here. Both of us are getting out of this hell hole eventually. Take the hint, little sister."

Clenching her lips together, Kaoru's fingers tightened on the glass in her hand. "Just get out, Megumi."

Rolling her eyes upward and shouldering her black purse, Megumi turned her back on her sister and started to walk away slowly, though hesitation was apparent in her steps. "Tell Dad I won't be back tonight. But, I'll work the morning shift tomorrow." Turning her head to look back at her sister, her eyes flickering with something akin to pity, Megumi's shoulders slumped slightly. "Don't let what happen to Mom haunt your future. Move on."

Keeping her eyes downcast, Kaoru brushed past Megumi and headed over to the businessman tapping his fingers impatiently against checkered tabletop.

"About time," he said rudely when Kaoru placed the glass of tea carefully down in front of him. "I suggest if you plan on having a tip by the time I'm finished with my meal, you quit the socializing and get me what I need…," he stopped to glance at her nametag, "…Kaoru."

Taking a deep breath and mentally counting to ten, Kaoru bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from reaching over and slamming the asshole's head down on the tabletop hard enough to give him a concussion. Hooding the animosity broiling in her flashing blue eyes, she managed a forced laugh and nodded her head tersely.

"Yes, sir," she choked out as cheerfully as possible.

"I'll have the dinner special with an extra side of warm, buttered grits. Make sure the toast has grape jam spread evenly on the surface, as well as the eggs seasoned lightly with a pinch of salt and pepper and dash of Tabasco sauce."

Quietly, Kaoru wrote the order down, mentally asking herself if the man thought this was a five-star restaurant that catered to every person's individual culinary needs.

"Is that all?"

"If I wanted more, I would have asked for it," he retorted as he slapped a newspaper onto the table and unfolded the large pages.

"Ah, well, sorry about that. Your order will be up shortly," she told him, turning around quickly and stalking away from the table, her cheeks flushed an embarrassingly apple red. She slapped the order onto the counter and sent Yahiko a death glare. Sighing, he took it and started to gather the food items to cook the picky order.

Kaoru had to serve as the diner's only waitress for thirty minutes, though time seemed to drag on in a sedate sloth's pace, laughing at her as she stumbled blindly in between tables, fatigue creeping slowly into her mind. By the time Tsubame joined her for the night shift, Kaoru's entire body ached, while her head pounded painfully with an excruciating headache. The businessman finally uprooted himself from his table after an hour of demanding her constant service, leaving her a ten cent tip. Slowly, the number of people inside the diner diminished to a steady trickle of regulars arriving at their normal time, just after the mad rush of the evening.

Kaoru leaned weakly against the counter, relieving some pressure from her sore left foot. She would have some tender blisters in the morning. Placing an absent hand on her growling stomach, Kaoru sighed and lowered her head. Despite her hunger, she was just too tired to eat.

The bell above the glass door jangled as a plump man waddled inside, a hardcover book clutched tightly in his pudgy palm, reading glasses perched precariously on the tip of his red nose.

Kaoru moaned inwardly, closing her eyes tiredly as the man settled down at one of the tables in her section. Tensing her shoulder muscles, she started to move away from the counter when her brother touched her lightly on her bare forearm, stopping her gently.

Giving her a tired smile, Yahiko said, "I'll cover this one for you. You get the guy over in the corner."

Kaoru watched her little brother head over to the table and start a friendly conversation with their customer, while filing away the man's order into his memory banks with practiced ease. If there was one thing exceptionally remarkable about the young man, it was his incredible memory. It was probably why he made such a quick and efficient cook, similar to their father.

Sighing and turning her head to the customer in the corner Yahiko had mentioned, Kaoru hummed softly under her breath and cocked her head to the side in a curious manner.

The man had snuck through the door undetected by her again.

Somewhat piqued and baffled, Kaoru crossed her arms over her chest and worried her bottom lip between her teeth. She let her gaze take in the details of the familiar, yet unfamiliar form of the stranger who came into the diner every night, ordering only a cup of bitter coffee and sometimes a small, trivial snack he never seemed to particularly enjoy. His long red hair was pulled back into his usual ponytail somewhat high on his head, while he wore a pair of faded black jeans and a navy blue shirt. His black jacket rested partially on top of the table.

Kaoru slowly made her way over to the coffee machine and filled a white ceramic coffee mug with the steamy caffeinated brew. Making sure she didn't spill any of the scalding liquid, Kaoru carefully walked over to the mysterious red-haired man.

Setting the coffee down on the table in front of him, Kaoru leaned a hip against the edge of the table and crossed her arms over her chest. A genuine smile curving on her lips, she watched as a pleased look flickered over the man's face.

"Is this all you'll be wanting tonight?" she asked.

He wrapped his slim fingers around the warm mug and nodded his head slowly, his violet eyes deepening with muted appreciation.

"Yes," he replied, his soft, yet firm voice sending subtle shivers up her spine. "I'll just take the coffee tonight."

"Are you sure?" Kaoru said lightly. "We have some fresh apple pie."

Slipping a pink packet of artificial sweetener between his fingers, he chuckled softly and shook his head. "No, thanks."

"All right. I'll be back in a few minutes to refill this, but here's your check."

Kaoru slipped her hand into her apron pocket and pulled out her yellow pad. Jotting down the beverage and the total price, Kaoru set the bill face down on the table. As she pocketed her pen, she turned away from the table with one last friendly smile and walked back over to Yahiko who was filling a glass with some soda. Patting a hand on his back to get his attention, she pointed to the back room as she pulled the ties of her apron loose.

"I'm going to start refilling the salt and pepper shakers. Do you think you can get the supplies from the store room?" she asked him quietly, her eyes reflecting her internal weariness.

He nodded and walked away from her, disappearing through the red swinging door. Kaoru walked over to empty tables and started gathering the salt and pepper shakers. Yahiko returned with the full containers of salt and pepper, plus a larger bag of sugar.

"Brought the sugar, too. Noticed it's gotten low as well," he told her.

"Thanks."

Kaoru had started to unscrew the top of a clear saltshaker when a gruff looking young man walked through the door, his hands stuffed absently in his ratty jean pockets.

Kaoru's heart skipped a beat.

The last time this guy had been in here, he'd picked a fight with a local teenage boy, resulting in a small costly fistfight for the diner.

Dropping the saltshaker top, Kaoru straightened and watched the young man saunter smugly over to the red-haired man. He lifted a lazy hand slowly, brushing his long blonde bangs from his forehead, his lips smirking in a haughty display of arrogance.

Yahiko came to stand next to Kaoru, his eyes narrowing in suspicion, his hands clenching in tight fists.

"It's that guy, isn't it? The one who trashed the place last month?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Kaoru placed a calming hand on his arm to silently reassure him. "Yes, but don't do anything, yet."

"Yahiko!" their father shouted from behind them in the kitchen, his voice filled with frustrated irritation. "Give me a hand back here. I'm up to my elbows in bacon grease!"

Yahiko made a sound of frustration, turning worried eyes to his sister.

"Yahiko! Now!"

Kaoru mustered a smile and motioned with her head for Yahiko to follow their father's wishes. "Go on. It'll be fine. I've dealt with the guy before."

Shaking his head, Yahiko turned and hurried over to their father's side, his motions strained.

Kaoru turned back to see the delinquent come to a halt in front of the red-haired man, placing his ruffed up hands on the edge of the table to lean over menacingly.

Then he pounded his hands down hard on top of the table.

Startled, Kaoru's eyes widened as she placed an arm around her middle, trying to comfort her suddenly churning stomach. This didn't look good.

The red-haired man shifted in his seat, turning his gaze slowly to the other man, his eyes narrowed in small slits. They exchanged some words, the blond man's expression becoming more heated with each passing second.

Kaoru started forward, stuffing her trembling hands into the front pocket of her apron to conceal her visible weakness, while swallowing and blinking her eyes rapidly to wash out the stain of fear lurking in her dark pupils. She managed to catch some of the choppy exchange as she neared, though the words slipped in one ear and out the other, her concentration shot to hell as her heart rate started to accelerate.

"Um, excuse me, sir," Kaoru started out hoarsely, her soft interruption going unnoticed.

"We're not happy, Kenshin. And you know what it means when we aren't happy," the rough man snarled in a hushed tone, his nostrils flaring and eyes widening with warning.

"Excuse me, sir," Kaoru repeated in a firmer voice, stopping next to him. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

The red-haired man now identified as Kenshin, turned slowly to Kaoru, his features loosing some of the hard edge they had retained when the delinquent walked through the door.

"I suggest you do as the lady asks, Cho," Kenshin told the other man softly, a deadly warning in the undertone of his voice. A flash of amber surged through his gaze dampening the normal, vivid violet.

Cho straightened away from the table and turned his eyes on Kaoru's form. His beady eyes narrowed as he cocked his head to the side, tapping his forefinger lightly against his chin in pseudo thought.

"Did you just tell me to leave, little girl?"

Kaoru fought the urge to back away from the intimidating man. Roughly sucking in a deep breath, she nodded jerkily.

"Yes. Please leave."

Cho lowered his head and chuckled softly to himself, snagging the fingers of his left hand into the belt loop of his jeans.

"You don't know who you're dealing with…little one," he said as he leaned closer to her, his eyes sparking.

"Cho," Kenshin warned again, laying his hand flat against the surface of the table.

Reaching out a pale hand, but stopping himself before he touched Kaoru's face, Cho licked his lips.

His next words were raspy, pain-filled and almost inaudible. "I just want some fun."

And, then…in a violent blur of motion, Kaoru felt him wrap a steeply hand around the upper part of her arm, and jerk her roughly against his body as he lowered his head where her neck sloped into her shoulder, breathing her scent in with an animal like growl.

"Smell so good," he murmured, his other hand coming up to grasp her waist firmly.

When the initial shock subsided, Kaoru bucked against the strong man, panic bubbling in her throat. Letting loose a weak whimper, she desperately stabbed her foot down on top of his toes, though she received not even a twitch of pain from him.

Kenshin rose from the table, his mouth pulled in a hard frown, a somewhat exasperated look flashing in his brilliant amber eyes.

"Let her go."

"I haven't had anyone this delectable in weeks."

"Let her go, now."

Cho lifted his head and tightened his painful grip on her arm brutally, digging his fingers into her flesh.

"Make me."

Behind her, Kaoru heard another new dangerous voice whisper maliciously. "Yes, Kenshin. Make him."

Something akin to apprehension momentarily flashed in Kenshin's eyes. Apparently this new guy was bad news. Kaoru wished she could see him.

Cho started to laugh with new pleasure, his head returning to the curve of her neck to nuzzle her skin. Kaoru fought a sudden wave of disgusted nausea as her throat constricted heavily.

"Who would have thought," he said against her skin, "that this little one is the _River Soul_."

Kaoru struggled anew against the powerful man's arms, twisting in his unbreakable embrace. Clenching her eyes shut, she kicked desperately at Cho's shins. A loud, deafening bang burst in Kaoru's ears. She almost choked in relief when she felt his grip loosen on her arm, his steely arms loosening limply from her tense frame. Cho fell in a flaccid lump on the diner floor, his mouth agape, a bullet hole marring the former grubby perfection of his forehead.

Kaoru's stomach heaved roughly as she cried out and stumbled away from the body, painfully ramming into an adjacent table. Looking up away from Cho's still face, Kaoru moaned when she noticed the smoking gun held loosely in Kenshin's right hand, resting against his side.

His jaw muscle ticked as he clenched his teeth together and shoved the gun into his jeans against his back.

Stuffing a hand to her mouth, Kaoru stifled her sounds of distress and pressed herself against the wall as Kenshin walked over to her. He hauled her swiftly to her feet, keeping his grip tight enough to where she couldn't rip free, but loose enough to where it wasn't uncomfortable.

But that wasn't comforting in the least. Kaoru still reeled from the fact he had just _killed_ a man inside her diner.

"You ki-killed him," she stuttered as he pulled her toward the back door.

"He's not dead."

Kaoru let out a brief hysterical laugh as they stopped, and Kenshin turned around to glance at the strange pair of men.

"Of, c-course he's dead."

"Look. He isn't."

Hesitantly, Kaoru lifted her head and turned to look at Cho's body once more. Her mouth fell open in shock as she leaned weakly against the wall. Cho coughed and heaved against the floor, pushing himself up into a sitting position and wiping a hand weakly across his forehead. The bullet hole had disappeared leaving on a small smear of dark blood.

"But…," she uttered softly, sideswiped by shock.

Swallowing she turned to the other man, only catching a small glimpse of his ominously wicked visage before Kenshin pulled her through the back door and into the dank, dripping alleyway behind the diner. Kaoru followed him blindly, her mind hazed with disbelief. She stumbled against a stray trash bag, and fell to the ground hard, causing Kenshin to reach down and heft her onto her feet.

"Where are we going?" she asked when she regained her voice, pulling against his strong grip. "Take me back. We'll call the cops."

"That's not an option."

"Not an option?" she started, turning to him. "Let me go now!"

He ignored her.

"I get attacked by one crazy man, saved, then abducted by the savior? What the hell is going on?" she whispered.

"I'll explain later, but right now, we have to get the hell out of here."

Kaoru pulled against him and grabbed a hold of a moist pipe attached to the side of a brick building.

"You'll explain now!" she yelled desparately.

Stopping, he turned to her, his amber eyes flickering with impatience. He reached past her, grasped a hold of the pipe and yanked it roughly from the wall, bits of debris falling to the ground. Kaoru let go of it immediately, her eyes widening.

"Let's go," he uttered softly, pulling her with him.

Kaoru followed him numbly, her heart bursting with a surge of punishing dread. Behind them, the back door of the diner opened with a loud squelch, alerting them another body entered the alley. Quiet footsteps sounded on the wet asphalt, traveling closer and closer to the two stationary figures.

Kenshin yanked her firmly, dragging Kaoru out of the dark alley and onto the dimly lit street. They headed over to a beat-up black Chevy parked neatly next to the curb.

"We have to leave, now," Kenshin muttered more to himself than to her.

"Why?" she hissed, confused, her mind finally reaching the breaking point. "Why do we have to go anywhere? Who the hell are you? And what did that crazy guy mean by called me a…uh…_River Soul_?"

Ignoring her, Kenshin yanked open thedriver side door and shoved her inside. He climbed in quickly beside her as Kaoru struggled to slide across the long seat to the passenger side, hissing in pain when she knocked her knee against the open door of the glove box. Placing a hand on her throbbing knee, Kaoru squinted at Kenshin as he jammed the key into the car ignition, turning the car on. Turning the steering wheel in quick motions, Kenshin hurriedly pulled away from the curb as the person following them emerged stealthily from the alleyway shadows. Shoving his foot on the accelerator, they sped off down the street.

With shaking hands, Kaoru put on her seatbelt and leaned back against the seat. Glancing over at Kenshin's profile, she bit her lip and ran the tips of her fingers against the fabric of her skirt nervously. She cleared her throat.

"You didn't answer my questions," she said apprehensively.

"I know."

"I don't understand what's going on."

"I know."

Sighing, Kaoru rubbed the back of her neck tiredly. "I don't where we're doing either, but as you've said…you know, right?" she asked smartly.

Sliding his gaze from the road, Kenshin nodded slowly, his hands clenching on the steering wheel. Turning back to the road, he pressed his foot more firmly on the accelerator.

They were heading to the outskirts, toward a more shady part of the city. Kaoru watched dirty, old building blur by, her mind spinning as she thought about her family abandoned back at the diner. She hoped nothing had happened to them after she left.

"Those people won't hurt my family, right?" she asked in a wobbly voice.

"No," Kenshin replied, his voice filling the car. "They wanted you. Only you."

Furrowing her brow in confusion, Kaoru frowned. "So why did he approach you, then? And how come that guy…that Cho knew you personally, it seemed?"

Kenshin made an odd sound in the back of throat as he appeared to think about how to answer her question. "I've been, shall we say, assigned to protect you." He sighed and looked over at her.

"From what? Them?"

"Among other things," he answered cryptically. "I -"

"Shit, watch out!" Kaoru screamed as an oncoming car swerved maniacally into the path of theirs, crunching into the driver's side with a brutally loud smash of metal. Kenshin swore and swiftly shifted his body to cover hers from any flying debris. The car slid with an ear-slicing screech to a halt, inches from a flickering street lamp.

Reaching over to pop open the passenger door, Kenshin hustled her quickly out, favoring his right arm. Wrapping his good arm tightly around Kaoru's waist, he led her away from the smoking car and down a dark alley. Clenching her fingers in the fabric of his navy shirt, Kaoru gasped for breath as she tried to keep up with the brutal pace he set. She could hear the quick slap of following feet behind them; the ragged breathing of their persistent assailant. Breaking free from the dank shadowy darkness of the alley, Kenshin turned sharply, pulling her with him across the street toward a tall brick building with a large black door.

He half dragged her ragged form up the three steps and pulled a ring of clanging keys from his pocket, jamming a golden key into the door's lock. Turning it with steadfast fingers, Kenshin shoved the door open and pushed her roughly inside the hall, slamming the door closed behind them. He closed three locks on the door, then turned and grabbed her wrist to pull her further down the hall. Looking over his shoulder with narrow eyes, he watched as a heavy thud shook the doorframe. Placing a hand in the middle of Kaoru's back, he pressed her into a sparsely furnished room with a single window.

Closing them inside, Kenshin pushed Kaoru firmly into a corner and with a flourishing movement of practiced ease, pulled an ancient katana from behind a plush, green chair.

"Why do you need that?" Kaoru asked, trying to keep the betraying tremble from her voice.

"I prefer it to the gun," he answered tersely, his voice taking on a hard edge as they heard the unbarred front door shatter mercilessly under the immense strength of a single blow.

Sagging against the wall, Kaoru watched as her supposed protector stepped back slightly from the door, his feet apart in a ready stance, head bowed slightly. He clenched and unclenched the fingers of his injured arm as he tried to get mobility back into the limb. Kaoru placed a cool hand against the burning skin of her flushed cheek and closed her eyes.

She had no choice but to trust this mysterious man. Her abductor. Her savior. Her stranger.

The door to the room slipped open sedately, its hinges squealing in protest. Kaoru couldn't help but open her eyes to stare at the dark silhouette that filled the small doorway. Oh, God, he completely dwarfed the small redhead in size and strength it seemed. Kaoru fisted a hand in the fabric of her shirt.

A devilish laugh burst quietly into the room sending cool shivers up her spine and causing goosebumps to rise on her exposed flesh. The large man stepped confidently into the room, his hands wrapped in ominous fists, his body tensed in pleasurable anticipation of a fight.

"The great Battousai, I presume?" he asked in a deep, rumbling voice.

Kenshin nodded his head mutely, his attention tuned to every move of the lumbering man's body.

"I knew I would get fight someone of the Gyoukou Clan, but I never imagined I'd get the chance to take down a warrior as mighty as you," he said as his face became partially illuminated by a stray slip of moonlight, revealing the cruel twist of his grotesquely evil visage. "I shall enjoy this immensely."

The man revealed a jagged double-edged sword, glinting brilliantly in the smooth light. But before he could move his arm, there was a blur of shadowed movement followed by a swift intake of startled breath. Kaoru watched as Kenshin sheathed his sword, his amber eyes sparkling with muted menace and satisfaction.

A gaping wound spread from the large man's shoulder down his chest, though no blood emerged from the deep slash. Instead the man's eyes widened with realized horror as his body started to glow, dark cracks appearing on his pale skin. A panicked yell started in his throat, suddenly cut off as his body burst into vivid flames, falling into sizzling ashes on the hardwood floor.

Kaoru pressed a hand to her throat and watched as Kenshin placed the katana against the wall and turned to her, his eyes darkening to the violet she recognized.

"You aren't human, are you?"

"No," he answered. "I'm a vampire."

-

**Author's Note**: I'm sure you all have a few questions…just like Kaoru. And, just like her, you'll have to wait for them to be answered. For once, I do know the answers. (wipes sweat off brow) Input on how I'm doing so far would be greatly appreciated. Now I'm off to write some more chapters for my other poor fics.

Endnote:

(1) My diner slang for this person's food. Means scrambled eggs with onions, side of sausage with some salsa.


	2. Mind Games

**Author's Note**: Sorry it took a while to get this out. I seemed to falter a little when it came down to actually writing down what I wanted. But, here's the next installment. Hope everyone enjoys it… Reviewer responses are at the bottom…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

_**Red River Raging**_

**Chapter 2**

_"Mind Games"_

Grudgingly tying a blue apron around his waist, Yahiko glared at his father's retreating back, then cast an anxious glance in his sister's direction. He watched as she fidgeted somewhat nervously, trying to conceal the trepidation he knew she trembled with internally.

It didn't feel right leaving her to take care of the rowdy, troublemaking young man that walked through the diner door moments before. Yahiko knew that Kaoru could take care of herself, yet, there was something about the blonde guy that was slightly…off. It worried him.

Shaking his head and sighing, Yahiko turned to the small slab of counter situated beside the steaming oven. Plucking a white bowl from the small shelf above the counter, he grabbed three eggs and released them quickly from their confining, delicate shells.

"Don't overcook those this time, Yahiko," his father grumbled loudly, shooting a knowing look in his direction. "Mr. Fleming was a tad irritated last time."

Yahiko bit down on the inside of his cheek and nodded curtly, keeping his eyes downcast so his father wouldn't see the churning irritation swimming rampantly in them. Quickly stirring the eggs together to form a warm yellow liquid, he poured the contents into an already hot skillet.

The distinctive fluffiness of scrambled eggs formed as Yahiko stirred the contents for even dispersal over the span of a few minutes. Turning down the heat dial of the oven once the food was done, he pulled the skillet away from the overwhelming heat and moved to push the simmering scrambled eggs onto nearby plate.

BANG.

Heart catapulting into his throat, Yahiko's hold loosened reflexively on the plastic handle, and the skillet dropped, crashing to the floor with resounding clatter and slinging globs of eggs all over the formerly clean floor. Yahiko was blindly oblivious to the noise, his mind focused on the gunshot that burst through the air seconds ago. Hurriedly, he stepped through the scattered mess of fallen eggs and pushed the kitchen door open desperately.

He knew he shouldn't have left Kaoru out there all alone. Damn! Damn his father for his overwhelming stupidity and acute selfishness.

As he pushed through the door, heart racing rapidly within his chest, breath held captive in his unmoving lungs, eyes desperately seeking the familiar form of his sister, Yahiko went over countless scenarios of doom, his mind urgently seeking an answer for the deafening off-shoot of the gun.

What he saw made his knees weak with trepidation, and his mind momentarily go blank with fear. His mouth went as dry as an arid desert as he gasped noiselessly with mind-numbing terror.

He wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he knew his sister was in terrible danger. Yahiko watched as the red-haired man he recognized as a regular customer quickly stuffed a shiny black gun into the back of his pants and reach out, grabbing Kaoru with an insurmountable grip of deadly accuracy. As the man started to drag her away, Yahiko regained mobility in his limbs, an incredible anger surfacing in his whirling mind.

"Kaoru!" he yelled loudly, his voice lost in the fray of emotional panic generated by the customers littered throughout the small diner. "Kaoru!"

Pushing his way through the people, Yahiko tried to make it to her. To help her. To save her. To wipe the terror from her face. Time seemed to slow into an almost unperceivable crawl as he watched her disappear from the diner into the sweeping blackness of the alley.

Eyes darting, muscles tensing, he vainly tried to follow.

A hand fisted in the rough material of his sweaty cotton shirt, dragging him backwards abruptly, and slamming his side into one of the adjacent tables. Yahiko gasped with pain, his eyes clouding momentarily as he tried to steady himself against the cool table surface. The same hand which had grabbed his back, roughly grasped the material of his blue apron, lifting him off the floor as if he weighted nothing.

"Where are they going?" a soft voice asked, the onslaught of breath reeking of foul decay.

Ramming his fisted hand down on the forearm of his captor for immediate release, Yahiko gritted his teeth and twisted his body deftly as he landed sideways on the checkered linoleum of the floor. Scrambling to his feet, he grabbed the nearest thing in his hand, waving the slight fork at the smirking man in front of him as he stepped back slowly, his eyes wary.

His assailant was the blond man who had entered a few minutes ago; the man who had started all of this. Out of the corner of his eye, Yahiko watched as a hulking, brute of a man followed the path his sister and the red-haired man had taken, his domineering form disappearing into the dark night. Shit.

Quickly, Yahiko darted his wide, calculating gaze back to the thin blonde man who stood in front of him; a smear of dried blood was caked on the man's otherwise flawless forehead, his eyebrows drawn into a thin line of growing annoyance.

"Where are they going?" the man asked again, tilting his head to the side and raising a blond eyebrow.

"How the hell should I know?" Yahiko spit out venomously.

The man chuckled softly, "You better hope you know, otherwise you're of no use to us."

"You think I care?"

Scanning Yahiko's expression, a twisted smile curled on the man's lips, his eyes lighting with a dark amazement. "I don't think you do," he replied in a deadly soft tone. "But, I think you will when I have a knife on the throat that pretty young thing cowering behind you."

Darting a quick look behind him, Yahiko's mind froze when he saw Tsubame's petit form crumpled on the floor, her face ashen pale as she clutched the leg of the chair next to her so tight her knuckles were a strained white.

"I don't know a damned thing!" Yahiko yelled as he turned back to the blond man, the need to protect the frail girl overwhelming his senses.

"We'll see…." The man started forward in a maddeningly leisurely pace. "Soon, you'll be telling Cho every…little…thing…."

* * *

Her eyes widened and pupils dilated as she stared at the imposing man standing in front of her. A surge of shock numbed her limbs as her mind loosely circled his astounding pronouncement. In a voice a little above a whisper, hesitant and trembling with trepidation, Kaoru uttered haltingly, "You're lying." 

Raising a red eyebrow in slow, deliberate vexation, Kenshin watched the young woman's lips clench together tightly. "Am I?"

Stumbling back slightly, her shoes slipping on the smooth laminate floor, Kaoru shuddered reflexively as she bumped into the steady embrace of the solid wall behind her. "You have to be," she whispered, licking her dry lips. "Vampires don't exist. They _can't_ exist."

"Don't they?" he responded with a small narrowing of his eyes, diminutive flecks of swirling amber merging with deep violet. "Do you want me to prove it to you? Do you want me to show you that vampires do exist?" Cocking his head to the side, he said, "And they are gradually infesting the world with their presence."

Kaoru didn't respond, her eyes quickly darting from his face to the small, orange-hued pile of ashes littering the open doorway. She visibly swallowed as she closed her eyes tightly in a desperate attempt to regain her collected composure.

"I think proof would settle your nerves," he told her.

"How would seeing some insane man prove to me that he's a bloodsucking creature of the night settle my nerves?" she asked with a bitter laugh. Shaking her head, she continued, "I think you're lying through your teeth. You're just trying to get a rise out of a poor diner waitress."

Kenshin watched as she nervously ran a hand down the tacky front of her wrinkled uniform and sucked in a shallow breath. Crossing his arms over his chest, Kenshin let a small smirk curl his lips. "But, remember…you told me I wasn't human. I only responded to your remark."

"Panic blinded me. How was I supposed to think straight when you speared some…thing…with your sword?"

Sighing as he watched her slowly curl further into the shell of fear she carved mentally for her battered conscious, Kenshin leaned over and unearthed a dull-colored dagger strapped carefully to his shin. He straightened slowly, flipping the blade in his hand so the handle faced Kaoru. "Cut me."

Furrowing her brows together, Kaoru shook her head slowly as her features clouded with anxious disbelief. "No way."

"The blade is made of steel. It can't to any permanent damage to me," he explained in a clipped voice. "Just cut me."

"Cut yourself," she cried, her hands clenching into tight, strained fists.

Sighing impatiently, he clenched his teeth together causing the muscle in his jaw to tick.

"Fine."

Flipping the blade over in his hand with practiced ease, Kaoru watched with growing horror as he drew the sharp metal against the soft flesh of his forearm, leaving a trail of seeping deep red.

Gasping, she instinctively reached out and slapped the dagger away from his arm, her eyes widening and darting to his. "Are you completely insane?" she burst out furiously.

"Look at the wound," he instructed in hard tone, the hand holding the stained blade falling to hang limply at his side. Kaoru stubbornly kept her eyes trained on his, purposely avoiding the gash he sported on his arm.

Who the hell did he think he was, demanding she admire his wound!

"Look at it!"

Somewhat startled by the sharpness of his tone, she grudgingly shifted her blue gaze from his flashing eyes to what she figured was a blood-soaked, mauled forearm.

Her breath caught in her throat.

Blinking rapidly, she frowned with puzzled amazement.

"But…what happened to it?" she questioned. The formerly deep slash appeared to be a shallow, superficial wound, pink flesh merging together and erasing all evidence of the bloody cut.

"Advanced healing," he answered cryptically, watching as her pupils dilated with acute fascination at the accelerated rate of his healing. He lowered his arm to his side. "We are deathly vulnerable to silver and wood. Steel wounds are easily repaired."

"Why do you carry that dagger around then?"

"Not all enemies are fellow vampires."

"Vampire, vampire," she muttered. "You know this could all be an elaborate hoax still."

"Want me to bite you?"

"No," she replied in a disgusted tone, shooting him a glare. "I'd like to see you turn into a bat, though. Can you do that?" she asked sarcastically, her eyes narrowing to stare into his as her accumulating anger slowly replaced the fear trickling through her raging bloodstream.

"No."

"What about garlic? Does garlic hurt you in any way?"

"No."

Frowning, she stared at his pale face, frustration making her limbs tense, uncertainly sharpening her mind. "Show me your fangs."

His eyes narrowed as they flashed angrily, his mouth thinning into a white line of aggravation. "No." Turning away from her, he stalked to the doorway, halting momentarily to look at her over his shoulder. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Eyes peeled to his form, Kaoru watched as he exited the shadowed room. She remained frozen in place for a split second, then bolted into action, whirling around to press her fingers against cool glass of the window behind her only to find the sliding glass bolted down, preventing any sort of passage in or out of the room aside from breaking the window's thin glass. That would be too noisy, she assessed quickly, turning away. Haltingly, she treaded over to the open doorway of the stiflingly small room, eyeing the disrupted pile of ashes in the doorway suspiciously. Poking her head out and peering discreetly down the hall, she figured the only way out of the building was through the completely obliterated front door lying in pieces on the floor of the hallway.

Did she want to venture into the night? Were there more people after her, waiting patiently for her to make a stupid move and break away from the person who had, so far, willingly and expertly protected her? Maybe not, but did she want to take the chance that there might be?

No.

The need to sit swamped her so suddenly, Kaoru's only response was to fumble blindly beside her and slump limply against the wall, sliding downward into a collected heap on the cool floor. She lowered her head into her balmy hands, her lips pressed together tightly. Kaoru welcomed the comforting solace, her breath whooshing out as her eyes unwillingly filled with a smooth sheen of moisture.

What was happening to her? Pressing her fingertips roughly against her furrowed forehead, she swallowed, begging rationality to join her rampant thoughts of disarray and mounting fear.

Everything seemed to flying by in a rapid, indiscernible pace, leaving her breathless in its wake, the aftermath causing her mind the swirl with disorder. Her life might not have been blissfully happy up until this point, but at least she had felt sane and somewhat comfortable in her ordinary and baneful existence. Vampires, whatever the hell a _River Soul_ was, deranged psychopaths…none had been in her ultimate plan for her life. Yet, they all seemed to appear magically in this night of spiraling mayhem. Fortune, it seemed, had deserted her.

Shaking her head and sighing, Kaoru moaned. Slowly, painstakingly, she regained her composure, welcoming the cool sagacity which normally reigned her in her collected psyche.

Pale moonlight slivers illuminated choppy bits of the room, revealing a bleakly decorated space. Kaoru shifted and started to rise from the ray of insipid light which bathed her form as Kenshin walked through the open doorway, a black duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

"We need to go. More will be coming after us," he told her abruptly, sliding his gaze to hers. She watched as a flash of urgency shimmered in his violet gaze.

Kaoru brushed the dust from her uniform and nodded slowly, her steps carrying her to him languid. He waited, cocking his head to the side and silently motioning for her to follow him. With each step she took as she followed his steady form, her eyes trained on his back, a small slip of confidence filtered into her consciousness. Closing her hands into small fists to tame the nervous tremble, Kaoru blinked uneasiness from her eyes, replacing it with an unperturbed determination.

She had to be strong no matter the circumstances. She could not allow fear of the unknown completely infiltrate her mind.

Kaoru followed the strange red-haired man out of the protective cover of the small building. The subtle tensing of his shoulders as they walked down the dripping, dimly lit alleyway warned her of the possible danger of their precarious position, and that another one of those…things…might be near. They emerged from the alley, yellow flickers of street light illuminating their features with a subtle, disrupted glow. Kenshin took a hold of her wrist and led her to a car almost identical to the one they had previously wrecked. She darted a quick glance at his profile and gazed momentarily at the hard control schooled on his face.

"How many cars do you have?" she asked, needing to break the draining silence between them with a mindless question.

He opened the car door swiftly and ushered her in silently. Sliding in beside her, he quickly started the car with ease, though they remained in place as he placed his hands on top of the steering wheel, leaning back in his seat.

"There is one car to every safehouse," he replied.

Kaoru frowned, her eyes automatically drifting to the building they had departed from. "Safehouse? Is that what we were in?"

Leaning forward, he put the car into gear and pulled away from the curb, his eyes skillfully scanning the road for any strange occurrences.

"There are six in this city. One is in the center with five circling in the outer ring. We find them convenient places to rest or run to in the case of an emergency. Like tonight."

Kaoru sat back against her seat as she assimilated the information, while new and unanswered questions popped into her mind. "Do vampires not live in the city?"

"Some do. Some don't. Each with their own preferences," he replied.

Sighing, Kaoru nodded slowly. "Where are we going?"

"A place where you can be better protected."

As time ticked forward, silence settled heavily, blanketing the two occupants. Kaoru turned her gaze from the quiet man driving through the bleakness of the clouded night and let her eyes skim the blurring landscape of their surroundings. Buildings converged, merged and shrank to only small specks amongst the flourishing foliage of the domineering forest overtaking the dark environment. Stars shone like shining, fair beacons in the pitch blackness of the unfolding night, covered sporadically by the languorous crawl of daunting, immeasurable clouds.

Kaoru's stomach rebelled nervously as she clenched her teeth together, lowering her head to where her chin touched her chest and closing her eyes to blot out her bleary vision of the nighttime.

It had started out as a bad day, evolved into a horrid day, but then…this…happened. Though she knew nothing of what was going on, she knew she only had one person with whom she could rely on. Though she wasn't sure if trust equated in the convoluted mixture, Kaoru knew he was someone who would protect her. But, who would protect her from him? This man…this vampire…remained an utter mystery to her.

Sneaking a covert glance at his schooled face from beneath the concealment of her eyelashes, her curious blue gaze studied planes, slopes, grooves - subtle movements - of his exotic features. Yes. Now that she looked further, she noticed his face was somewhat exotic, and even a small glance at his visage sent a shiver of exhilaration down her spine.

In the recent past at the diner, she had waited on him sporadically for about a year, providing a punch of hot caffeine for his seemingly dragging body. As time passed, Kaoru began to expect his silent presence, their small conversations of randomness and niceties brightening her day a lighter shade. She slowly started to loose herself in the shining brilliance of his violet eyes, swimming in the small amber flecks which mysteriously sparked in the deep depths. Absurdly, he left tips larger than the total of his bill, smiling kindly and walking from the diner with an ease she always envied after a hard day which left her feet aching, and her head throbbing.

Closing her eyes, sweeping her mind into a blissful, dark oblivion, Kaoru inhaled a short breath to steady herself. She had thought she came to know the mysterious man beside her somewhat well. Funny how a person can be so easily blinded and oblivious to the truth. And to life.

The steady motion and hum of the car's engine lulled her, gradually dulling her peaked senses. She must have drifted off into a dreamless state of sleep for a good while, for she awakened to a gentle prodding on her upper arm. Groggily, she lifted her eyelids to stare blankly at the dashboard for a moment before focusing slowly and realizing that the car had stopped. Raising a hand to run her fingers over her forehead to erase the sleep haze clouding her mind, Kaoru flicked her gaze over at the man sitting next to her.

"We're being followed," he uttered abruptly when their eyes clashed. Reading the befuddlement in her eyes, Kenshin reached over and unbuckled her seatbelt for her. "We need to loose them."

Frowning, Kaoru turned to look out of the windshield. "Then why are we stopped?"

"We need to go through the woods."

Eyes widening, mouth falling slightly agape, she raised her eyebrows in amazed question. "Excuse me?"

Sighing, Kenshin opened the driver-side door. "Think of it as a shortcut. They won't expect us to ditch the car."

Kaoru fumbled with her car door, opening it clumsily and stumbling out, her limbs still lethargic from her bout with sleep.

"More people like that thing you…you…that thing you killed?" she asked silently, looking at him from atop the hood of their car.

"Yes. Maybe worse," he told her, disappearing as he retrieved the duffel bag, then rounding the front of the car to come to a halt beside her. "Are you ready?"

Squaring her shoulders, Kaoru nodded determinately. He wrapped his steely fingers around her forearm, leading her into the cover of the trees. Twigs and leaves crunched under the thin soles of her worn white tennis shoes as they treaded quickly through the shadowy maze of trees. The enveloping blackness of the night hooded Kaoru's vision from the specificity of their surroundings, her only choice to follow Kenshin footsteps exactly. Her breath puffed out in small bursts of air, wisps of her hair drifting in her face as they loosened from the ponytail she'd thrown up quickly at work.

They walked in silence for a while, the subtle wave of nature layering a serene cover through the air. Her footsteps matched his, her eyes carefully watching where he placed each foot. If she wasn't careful, she would fall face first on the ground and end up with a mouth full of dirt. But, as they walked, the silent void between them started to irk her. Kaoru shivered as an uncanny sensation of being watched caused goosebumps to rise on her arms.

"Vampires can live a long time, right?" she asked randomly, filling the thick, humid air with soft words.

He turned his head slightly, spearing her with an agitated glare. "Yes."

"How old are you?"

"Older than you," he responded cryptically, turning his eyes forward. "It's best if we keep silent."

Mumbling something under her breath, Kaoru frowned and wriggled her arm from his grasp, crossing her arms over her chest to ward off the daunting chill in the air. Shivering, she sighed and turned her eyes to the ground, watching as her feet shuffled through the ruffled dirt.

"Here," Kenshin said, stopping and abruptly shoving his jacket at her. Blindly, she wrapped her fingers into the black fabric, clutching the clothing to her chest.

"It's not that cold," she protested.

"Just take it."

As she slipped her arms through the snug folds of the warm fabric, Kaoru watched as a suspicious light entered his eyes, his expression tightening as he whipped his head to the side, staring through a break in the trees at something Kaoru couldn't discern.

"Get behind the tree," he ordered softly.

"Why? What's over there?" she asked, stepping up to his side to look beyond his shoulder and into the unknown.

"Get behind the tree," he repeated, turning to push her bodily behind the steady, thick trunk of the weathered tree. "I'll be right back."

Opening her mouth to reply, Kaoru stopped, her eyes widening as his body blurred with a rapid speed, hastily leaving her alone, pressed up against the rigid, jutting bark of the tree trunk. Pushing her fingers against the bark, she closed her eyes and held her breath. Omnipresent silence blanketed the wilderness she stood in, nature humming mutely at an eerie standstill.

Sucking in a short breath, she whipped around wordlessly, her heart fluctuating when she heard the distinctive crack of a twig breaking a short distance behind her. Darting her gaze, she ground her teeth in frustration when she couldn't make out anything. Pressing her body against the tree trunk, she held her breath, then waited.

Nothing.

Nothing moved.

Nothing shifted.

Absolutely nothing.

Then…

A whistle of wind wove its fingers through disrupted leaves, a hushed ripple of rustling flora breaking the vociferous stillness.

But, wait.

There was more….

Panted breathing, rapid movement, grunts of anxious movement.

Kaoru's eyes widened as a massive dog burst into her line of sight, breathing heavily, beady eyes flashing with a vicious ferocity, its lips pulled back from sharp canines in a malicious smirk of revealed intensity. As its eyes locked on Kaoru's stationary form, she felt a tremble of anxiety skitter down her limbs.

In a blur of movement, he launched himself at her.

Kaoru let out a startled gasp of air and quickly jerked to the side as the black mongrel jumped at her, her abrupt movement causing it to ram forcefully into the tree. Scrambling, Kaoru stumbled away from the temporarily stunned animal, her feet carrying her in the direction that Kenshin had taken moments before.

She had only managed to travel a few feet away when an intense yelp of animal pain burst into the air causing Kaoru to freeze and whip around hastily. Stepped back against a prickly bush, she pressed a hand to her churning stomach when she saw the distinct silhouette of a person standing over the limp body of the formerly vicious dog.

And it wasn't Kenshin.

The figure lifted his head, turning a shimmering gaze at her. Kaoru stepped back slowly, only to bump into the solid, warm chest of Kenshin. Relief swept through her bloodstream like a rushing torrent. He placed a hand on her shoulder as if to reassure her.

"Is that the only one?" Kenshin called the mysterious figure standing in front of them.

The one in question moved closer, pale moonlight partially lighting his face. His features were hard, lips drawn into a stern line, eyes blank of expression.

"Yes," the man replied, slipping his hands into the pockets of his coat.

Kaoru frowned, drawing her eyebrows into a confused line. "You know him?" she asked Kenshin, leaning more heavily against his chest instinctively.

"Yes. He's here to help," Kenshin replied. Brushing past her, he came to a stop in front of the taller, more muscular man. "What about the diner?"

"It's covered," the stranger responded.

"The diner? I thought you told me everything would be alright there?" Kaoru burst out, dread stirring in her stomach. "What's going on?"

Kenshin sighed and cast her a patient, yet slightly irritated glance. "It's an afterthought. Nothing more. I doubt anything is wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. But, we don't have time for this. They've let their tracking dogs loose. I'm aware of five, though they may have acquired more of the savage animals," Kenshin stated. "Aoshi…, let's go."

* * *

Pushing Tsubame quickly into the storeroom, Yahiko slammed the heavy door shut and twisted the lock hurriedly. Glancing wildly around him, he shoved a tilting stack of boxes against he door, as well as a small table and squatty crate that hadn't been opened yet. Twisting around to glance at Tsubame, he smiled weakly at her, trying to vainly reassure her. 

Through the door, Cho's ominous voice filtered evenly. "Here I come…."

As the weak door shook loudly against the sudden heavy pounding, Yahiko stumbled back, his hands grasping the base of a baseball bat his father kept in the room.

"I'm ready," Yahiko replied in a deadly serious tone, eyes peeled to the shaking form of the door.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Things seem to be getting interesting for Yahiko, huh? Poor guy. First his sister gets stolen and now this…I wonder what else will happen to him. 

Anyways, don't forget to review and tell me what you think of this. Right below this is the reviewer responses for those who commented on the first chapter. Thanks so much for your support guys. It means a lot.

* * *

**Reviewer Responses**: 

**half-breed-demon-fox**: Hope you liked this update. Review and tell me what you think. Thanks so much for your thoughts on the first chapter!

**person**: (evil laugh) Yes, I wrote a vampire fic! Though sadly, I did not make it to ten pages…only nine. (frown) I just couldn't force anymore out. This chapter ended up being exactly eight. Pretty long. I'm glad that you liked it, seeing as how I wouldn't have even thought about writing it if you hadn't said something to me. (nods) Thanks so much. I hope you enjoyed this update…It was a pain in the butt to write. (sigh) And of course I won't forget my other stories. (grins sheepishly while looking at the slow progress of White Tides) Uh…yeah… But, thanks as always for your review.

**erica6060**: Thanks so much for your kind thoughts on chapter 1. I hope you liked this chapter as well!

**Wolfie-chan18**: Hey! I'm so glad to see you like this one. Thanks very much for reviewing. And I haven't forgotten about the Inuyasha fic I've started…I'm just having a hard time getting the next chapter out. I'll post something soon….I promise. (smile) I hope you review for this chapter and tell me what you think! Thanks again.

**Aine of Knockaine**: Thanks so much for your review. (laugh) I'm glad you like it so far. I hope you liked this update as well. (crosses fingers)

**ixchen**: Hi! Thanks so much for your thoughts. I'm so happy you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of this one!

**Nel**: So you like the way I develop my plots? (grin) Thank you. Reading Tendrils of Sunset as well? Double thank you for your compliments of that. It's always great to see people who read multiple fics I've written. Thanks so much for your compliments and support of my writing. (smile) I hope you liked this new chapter of Red River Raging!

**Ange Noir**: Personally, I've never worked as a waitress, so I'm not completely sure if customers are this rude, though with my past dealings with certain people, I don't find it all that unfathomable. If the waiter/waitress isn't on the ball, some customers can get pretty touchy and temperamental. And like you, I hope I never have to work as one. It took me a little while to see what you meant about how this story similar to Full Metal Panic, but I do see some of the loose similarities, though as the fic progresses it won't be nearly as close. And Kenshin is hardly Sousuke. They both may be a little dense sometimes, but Kenshin's mind isn't wrapped up in the physical workings of military operations. (grin) And my River Soul isn't anything like the Whispered. But, I do love that series. It's one of my favorites. I don't really care for the 'giant robot' aspect as well, but I didn't find it irritating like in most series. Anywho, thanks bunches for your review. I'm so glad you liked the first chapter. I hope you like the update as well.

**JBella**: Thanks so much for your thoughts. I'm very happy you enjoyed reading it and you feel intrigued to follow up. I'm hoping you liked this chapter as well. Please review and tell me your thoughts! (smile)

**lyn**: Here's more! Hope you like it.

**scythe195**: Thanks so much! I'm happy you liked it. Hopefully you liked this chapter as well.

**lexa**: I like Kenshin's dark personality as well. Not only is it fun to read about, but it's really fun to write. (grin) I'm happy you enjoyed the first chapter. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**luvHaru7**: Aw, thanks so much. I love vampire Kenshin fics as well. They're great fun to write. (grin) Thanks so much for your kind review. I hope you liked this chapter as well.

**loveywhatever**: I'm a good writer? (blushes) Thanks so much. I'm glad you liked the first chapter. Thanks bunches for your review!

**Triste1**: Hey! I'm relieved you didn't think I went overboard with the description and such. Megumi may seem harsh now, but that's how I wanted to resent her character at the beginning. As time progresses, the sister will be revealed in her. She won't be a shrew forever. (wink) I'm still smiling at the compliments you've graced the first chapter with. (smiles) Thanks so much. And I really appreciated you pointing out the mistakes. If there aren't too many and you don't find it particularly annoying, I'd love if you kept on doing it. It helps me greatly. I hope you liked this chapter as well. Thanks so much for reviewing. Your thoughts are very welcome.

**Mana Mihara**: Hmmm…everyone say hello to my little sister. I guess this is what happens when I forget to log out and she decides to review one of my stories for the first time. (sigh) Oh, well. Next time I'll remember to log out and she'll remember to look before she plops her thoughts down. (grin and wink) Anyways…to my sister: I figured you would like this one. It's a lot different from what I have been writing, huh? I would ask you to tell me what you think of this update, but I already know…you get the ability to reading the hardcopy before I post it…lucky you. (wink) Thanks for reviewing. Remind me tomorrow that I need to work on EE. (grin)

**xSilverShadowx**: (laugh) Yeah, she must be pretty important of she's got him working as her bodyguard. Pretty darn important indeed. Thanks for your comment!

**Brazilianfan**: Hi! I'm so happy you like the plot and the way I wrote the first chapter. Thanks very much for your positive encouragement. It means a lot. I'm happy you reviewed.

**Minchi**: I'm glad you liked the first chapter. Hopefully you think the second chapter is a good continuation. Thanks!

**Lendra-chan**: (laugh) So what did you think of Kaoru's reaction? Was it somewhat what you expected? I make her seem desirable? What a nice compliment…thanks. Kaoru and Yahiko really do have a dynamic relationship that's usually just skimmed over. I'm very glad you liked the way I made them interact with one another. Thanks a lot for your thoughts. I'm very happy you're liking it so far.

**Mizz-Clumsy**: Don't worry…I'm going to be updating on all the Kenshin stories I have posted. The next chapter of White Tides is already clear in my mind while I'm still working on the next chapter of Tendrils of Sunset. I'm so glad you like all of my Kenshin fics. They sure are great fun to write. Thanks so much for your thoughts on this chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**NalaravatheRed**: Groovy, huh? (laugh) Thanks so much. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for your review.

**Tenshi-no-Hana-chan**: Um, could you tell me the name of your cousin so I could check. That would be a great help. In all honesty, the idea that Kaoru is the savoir for vampires is not the most original idea. Though…if the way your cousin is writing her story is in fact similar to mine, then there could be some problems. And the only similarities between the titles is the adjective red…and I hold no claims on that. But, I really can't pinpoint your cousin's writing as plagiarism of my work unless I read it, and I have no way of finding it. But…thanks for your compliments on my story. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks!

**RogueSummerLover**: (laugh) Thanks muchly. I'm happy you enjoyed it. I hope you liked this chapter as well.

**The-Lone-Lemon**: Addicted? (grins) That great! Here's the next chapter. I hope you liked it as much as the first one. Thanks so much for your review. It means a lot.

**Kean**: Well, I didn't update particularly fast, but I did update. That's what counts, right? (laugh) I'm so happy you're enjoying the story so far. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter as much. Thanks very much for your encouraging thoughts.

**MZ.AMbER EYES**: I'm so happy you liked it. And thanks bunches for taking the time to review. (smile)

**Ookami-Hitomi**: (blushes and grins) Thanks so much. I'm very, very happy you like it so far. Your compliments and thoughts on the story are very welcome. Thanks so much for your review.

**Sakura Noki**: Finally you can rest, huh? I hope you weren't disappointed by this chapter in any way. I enjoyed your enthusiastic review very much. (grin) It's great to know someone liked my story a lot.

And remember everyone…REVIEW!


	3. Complications

**Author's Note**: (laughs nervously) Pretty late update, huh? Yeah…I've been pretty lax in my updating these past few months, though I hope to keep the chapters coming at a swifter pace. I blame it on school…darn college…zaps all your free time and leaves you with nothing but studying to do. Arg… (wink) Reviewer responses are at the bottom.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

**Red River Raging**

Chapter 3

_"Complications_"

* * *

_From Chapter 2:_

_Pushing Tsubame quickly into the storeroom, Yahiko slammed the heavy door shut and twisted the lock hurriedly. Glancing wildly around him, he shoved a tilting stack of boxes against he door, as well as a small table and squatty crate that hadn't been opened yet. Twisting around to glance at Tsubame, he smiled weakly at her, trying to vainly reassure her._

_Through the door, Cho's ominous voice filtered evenly. "Here I come…."_

_As the weak door shook loudly against the sudden heavy pounding, Yahiko stumbled back, his hands grasping the base of a baseball bat his father kept in the room._

_"I'm ready," Yahiko replied in a deadly serious tone, eyes peeled to the shaking form of the door._

* * *

His palms were sweaty against the smooth surface of the baseball bat he held securely in his hands. Yahiko's shoulders tensed instinctually as a long, sinuous crack split through the middle of the wooden door, a loud burst of sound filling the thick air. Another sudden onslaught of brute force splintered the wood, cracking the door into countless individual pieces as it burst apart, spilling over the floor and slashing through the air. Though Yahiko could barely hear the hushed whisper of fanatical laughter of the blonde man, he felt his vision dim slightly with a blinding wave of panic. Biting his tongue with enough pressure to cause a stab of pain, he felt his vision widen again, restored, as his heart hammered heavily in his chest. 

He watched with partially veiled fear, adrenaline pulsing in his veins as Cho moved the shattered pieces of wood out of the way, his black gaze lighting on the two teenagers. His eyes glinted openly with evil delight as he watched a distinct shiver of apprehension climb up Yahiko's body.

"Amateur," Cho whispered, smirking as he leaned down to pick up a jagged slab of wood. Curling his hand around it, he lifted it and smoothed his fingers over the rough surface in an intimidating movement. "I suggest that you hurry up and tell me what I need to know, or else there will be some…interesting…repercussions."

Yahiko could feel the damp pressure of sweat beading on his back making the thick fabric of his shirt stick to his moist skin. Narrowing his eyes, he clenched his teeth together reflexively and hefted the baseball bat, bringing it up and into a position to swing the makeshift weapon. Determination and anger filled his mind. "Even if I knew anything, I still wouldn't tell you," he spit out vehemently, watching as the older man tensed and shift his stance.

"You're going regret ever saying that."

Cho moved closer, his eyes flashing, his movements collected, deliberate, and deadly.

"No," a new voice said from behind Cho, a slight slip of dark amusement hidden in his tone, "You're going to regret ever stepping foot in this diner, Cho."

Cho didn't seem surprised by the newcomer, though Yahiko watched as his left eye twitched, revealing apparent agitated anxiety. Cho's lips curled scathingly as he tilted his head to the side, keeping his back to the newcomer, though straightening the line of his shoulders and raising his eyebrows in a move of disguised nonchalance. "I should have known you'd show up. Never far behind your master's heels, huh?" he replied, sneering disgust dripping from his voice.

Yahiko watched as the tall, brunette took a step closer, his features coming into view from the shadowed hold of the doorway, revealing a cruel twist of the mouth, and two very tightly clenched fists. "We'll see how well you talk when all your damn teeth are missing, you wise ass," the menacing man gritted out, swiping out his arm to quickly grab the back of Cho's shirt, abruptly jerking him backwards as of he weighed nothing and tossing him lack a sack of belligerent potatoes across the diner. The man smiled slightly in a pleased manner as the blonde smashed into the front glass of the windows, shattering it into a million tiny pieces.

Somewhat dazed by the sudden turn of events, Yahiko stood there for a second, stationary, with the bat still held tightly in his grasp. His eyes, lightly hazed with uncertainty, met the domineering, shrewd gaze of the stranger, holding it for second before the other man turned away.

A fierce, furious yell sounded throughout the diner, filling the air with a tight tension. "Sanosuke, I'm going to kill you!" Apparently, Cho resented being thrown across the diner.

He answered with a disdainful chuckled as Yahiko watched the man stalk away, his footsteps deliberate. The distinct crackling of broken glass resonated, snapping Yahiko out of his weak state of stupefied bewilderment.

Loosening his grip on the baseball bat, he whipped around, his eyes landing on the still form of Tsubame. Her face, still pale from the horror of their situation, was tight with fear and disbelief. He watched her wide gaze shift from the open doorway to his countenance, some of the harsh reality of the situation clearing her mind she looked into his eyes. She pushed away from the wall she was leaning weakly against and sat up, brushing trembling fingers through her long bangs to move the hair out of her eyes.

An immediate, impulsive urgency zapped through Yahiko's muscles, urging him to get away from the horrific chaos as far and as fast as he could. Leaning down to grab the upper portion of the girl's arm, he silently helped her to her unsteady feet, sliding his tight grip down to her forearm when she gained her tentative balance.

He kept the wooden bat, not wanting to desert his only means of protecting the two of them and quickly scanned the room for anything, _absolutely anything_, which could help them escape. He pressed the burning urgency of the situation into the back of his mind, knowing that even though he needed to hurry as quickly as possible, it did him no good to panic. He knew there had to be a way out of the room.

Wait!

Suddenly, he remembered the absent stuttering of his father when they had opened the diner about his expressed disappointment in having a window in the storeroom leading out to alley. He had mumbled something along the lines of 'trouble' and plain 'stupidity' to put a window in such an impractical place. At the time, the torrent ramblings of his father had been a mild annoyance and he'd filed the small bit of information away in his mind.

Narrowing his eyes, he sighted the partially blocked window high in the corner of the room, hidden incompletely by a tall stack of cardboard boxes. Pulling Tsubame, he hurried to the stack and quickly started to remove boxes from the stop.

He took them off, throwing them on the floor quickly, ignoring the messy spill of supplies littering the floor. After a short time, the stack was just short enough for them to step up on, allowing them enough height to get out of the room through the window.

Stepping up, Yahiko jammed the end of the bat through the dirty glass, breaking it stridently.

Turning, he moved the grab Tsubame's arm, but stopped suddenly when he saw the stranger, named Sanosuke, standing over the frail young woman, his eyes narrowed and glinting impatiently.

"And where do you think you're going?"

* * *

As Kaoru trailed after the silent, ominous duo, her feet muffled by the loose dirt of the nature-covered path, she wrapped her arms more tightly around herself, loosing herself in the folds of Kenshin's warm jacket. 

They had been walking for what seemed like forever, in silence, of course, careful not attract unwanted attention. Or so Kenshin had said. Casting a wary glance behind her, her eyes trying to adjust to the deeper darkness of the forest they'd already past through, she sighed and turned back.

From what she could discern, this Aoshi was also one of the so-called vampires Kenshin claimed to be. No proclaimed human could move with the insurmountable power and stealth he seemed to rein within his steely subconscious, and be as blank, cool and superiorly aloof as he. His eyes were as cool as ice, frigidly devoid of emotional tangles. And his voice…his voice dripped of sterile words, purposely deficient of human sentiment and sensations.

Aoshi walked noiselessly in front of Kenshin, his searing gaze capturing all movement around him, processing and dismissing it as woodland nightlife. Before her, Kenshin walked, the moonlight slanting high above, halfway hidden by the grasping slips of lethargic clouds, and partially illuminating his fiery red hair.

A sharp, painful stitch formed in her side, cramping her fatigued muscles. Grimacing, she pressed a hand to the throbbing muscle, stretching to the side in attempt to release the burning pressure.

Kenshin seemed to sense her immediate discomfort, turning to see if she was okay. Ignoring the questioning tilt of his head, she turned her eyes to subtle sway of the leaves as the wind blew weakly through the foliage, brushing the branches with a faint hand.

She had been trying for the last hour not to think of the situation that her brother was in, which just made her worry incessantly. Frowning, she remembered the panicked look on his face before she had disappeared into the alley. She had left him to deal with that blonde demon. Her brother was strong, but not that strong; especially against a being who could magically resurrect himself. Shuddering involuntarily, Kaoru frowned and rubbed the tips of her fingers between her eyebrows, massaging the building headache in her mind.

The steady fall of her footsteps added a monotone feel to the tedious walk. She turned her eyes to the sky, loosing herself in the vast brightness of the stars as they winked in and out of the branches reaching across and blocking her view.

She was completely lost in her thoughts when Aoshi and Kenshin slowed their pace minutely, their body language changing drastically.

"Aoshi," Kenshin uttered in a soft, but deadly urgent tone, turning his gaze to a thick brush of trees.

"I hear it," the other man returned slowly, his body already tense and honed to the faint and soundless movements just beyond their sight.

Kaoru's eyes narrowed as she desperately searched the trees for whatever the inhuman beings in front of her seemed so sure lurked behind the deep coverage of the lush foliage. Bending down, but keeping her eyes peeled to the unknown intruders' assumed place, she moved her hand blindly along the ground, brushing her digits through the dirt and leaves, finally coming into contact with exactly what she was looking for.

She wouldn't be desperate for help this time.

She stood up, bending her head down and flattening her lips in a thin line of grave focus as she sharpened her concentration.

She was taking care of herself from now on.

Despite her quiet and firm resolve, her blood pressure spiked involuntarily as a growling canine slowly emerged, intrepidly stepping into the small clearing. Eyes flashing with a deadly calculation of malice, its lips slowly curled back from glinting teeth, barring the deadly weapons. Two more aggressively vigorous animals stepped from the bush to stand beside the first, their ears laid flat against their midnight black skulls, saliva pooling in their mouths, dripping down as aggression seeped from their trembling muscles as the malevolently indomitable kill instinct diffused through their sharp, insular mentalities.

Their bodies shuddered with expecting exhilaration, their minds awash with the singular satisfaction of an oncoming kill. One beastly body stepped forward, eyes glinting madly, a snarl curling on its tongue as a wicked call to the night erupted from its throat, tearing the silence of the forest with a vicious ferocity.

Gritting her teeth, Kaoru's hands tightened on the large wooden branch she'd picked up from the ground, her eyes hard with fierce fortitude.

And before she could blink, they erupted from their unnatural standstill, charging rapidly with a daring speed of deliberate intensity.

Watching them to charge, her heart accelerated at an unnatural speed, panic threatening to overwhelm her. She jammed her eyes shut, blotting out the stark truth of reality and losing herself in the blackness of her subconscious. In an impulsive stroke of uneasy energy, she started to count.

One

Two

Three

Four

Five

_Oh, God._

Six

_Open them._

Seven

_Open your eyes._

Eight

_Open your eyes!_

Nine

_OPEM THEM!_

Ten

Opening her eyes, Kaoru watched with an amazed, widened gaze as the black body launched forward, aiming with clear accuracy at her unprotected face. As she watched the knowing maliciousness cloud the animal's eyes as a thick animosity stirred in its gut, she felt her resolve stiffen, her mind suddenly clearing itself of shameful emotions of weakened fear.

Hefting the thick branch back, a deep-throated yell filled her lungs; she swung the heavy wood, brutally bashing the animal severely in the side of the face.

It fell heavily to the ground, unmoving.

Flicking her gaze momentarily over to the two vampires, she felt a ribbon of satisfaction snake into her chest. Sure, their beasts lay lifeless at their feet, bleeding like stuck pigs while hers still breathed, unfortunately, but she'd shown it who was boss. Kaoru was boss!

Kaoru saw a faint flicker of what she thought was small show of admiration in Kenshin's eyes before he turned away, scanning the trees again.

Her fingers loosened their hold on the heavy wood, letting in fall to the ground with a resounding thump. The three of them remained rooted in place for a few moments, assuring themselves no other night creature lurked in the shadows, ready to hunt them down with merciless vengeance. Sucking in a nervous breath, she turned silently as she watched the two men start to walk again.

Here we go again, she thought moodily, her mouth curling distastefully. Surely there were better ways to travel than thump idiotically through the woods, tiring their bodies for no particularly good reason. Sighing and shoving her hands into the deep pockets of Kenshin's jacket, she trudged onward, her gaze squarely on the back of the red-head's solid form.

She had been expecting the walking to go on forever, but it wasn't five minutes later, Aoshi led them out of the heavy trees, and to the side of a deserted gravel road. Across the sparse road, a small, blue car was parked inauspiciously.

"Ah, so now we get to drive in the car," she muttered sarcastically to herself, casting a surreptitious glance in Kenshin's direction, watching as her words had no effect on him as he skillfully ignored them.

Aoshi unlocked the doors, getting behind the steering wheel while Kenshin opened the door to the backseat, motioning for Kaoru to slide in.

She sent him a hooded glare before ducking her head and sitting down.

"You're too, kind," she mumbled irreverently, crossing her arms over her chest. He sat down beside her, his posture strictly rigid.

Compared to the smooth, uneventful drive to the woods, this drive was also uneventful, but anything except smooth. The rocky substrate on the gravel road varied in heaviness and size, creating an odd mixture to drive on. After a while, Kaoru was amazingly almost lulled to sleep by the rocking motions, her eyelids growing heavy with emotional fatigue. She was in-between conscious worlds when she felt the light touch of Kenshin fingers against her arm. Blinking, she opened her heavy lids, spearing the man with a bleary glare, her mind slightly jumbled. Sighing when she realized they had stopped, she unbuckled the seatbelt and followed him out, leaning a little against the side of the car.

They had parked at the side of large mansion, daunting in appearance and stature. Windows were illuminated by a flickering of light as ivy snaked up the side of the red bricks, covering the walls with spider-like arms. It stood three stories high and spanned a great length of land. It reminded her a cold mausoleum, closed off to life and the ongoing world around it.

"Where are we?" she asked, uncertainty tickling her voice.

"Follow me, and you'll see," Kenshin replied, walking along the side of the mansion, up a small flight of stairs and to a side door, unmarked and dark in color. Sliding a shiny key into the lock, he turned the knob and entered the dimly lit room, ushering Kaoru in silently.

She had expected the walk into an empty entrance room, serving as something like a servant's side entrance. Instead, they had walked straight into a small room filled with three people, or…er…vampires?

A slight woman with thick, long hair braided and slung over her shoulder sat on top of a grand piano, her lips curled in a contented smile. The happy sheen in her eyes lit up with pleased surprise as she eyed Kaoru, one of her black eyebrows rising in question. She wore a slinky black dress molded to the subtle curves of her body. To Kaoru she seemed exotic and unusual, a thin veil of tough fortitude cloaking her.

Two men were also in the room, one standing beside the small woman, and another across the room, leaning against the wall beside a window. The man beside the woman was elderly, wisdom and age covering his body like a badge, while his eyes were sharp with intuition and held a kind glint. The other man beside the window stood almost belligerently, tall and straight, his posture stiff and reticent. A cigarette hung limply between his lips, lighting up as he sucked the poisonous smoke into his lungs. Kaoru sincerely doubted it would harm him, though.

Turning silently to Kenshin, she crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head, daring him to inform her of exactly where they were.

His violet eyes deepened with an unreadable emotion as he sucked in a shallow breath, spearing her with his perceptive gaze. "Welcome to Daaku Manor, home to the Gyoukou Clan."

* * *

Walking down the deserted city sidewalk in the middle of the night wasn't the brightest thing Megumi had ever done in her life, but it was much better than working herself to death in that damn diner, she reasoned with herself vainly, shivering as a particularly sharp sting of wind hit her face. Raising a hand to brush her long hair away from her cold face, she worried her bottom lip with her teeth, clutching her purse more tightly to her side. 

She couldn't get the wounded look in Kaoru's eyes out of her mind. She hadn't meant to be as blunt as she had, but she just wished her sister would gain some backbone and stand up for herself once in her lifetime. Megumi knew the younger woman had great potential, especially in the arts, and she was stumped as to why she wanted to waste her younger years slaving away for the family diner, losing herself in the mindless work.

Rounding the corner, she felt a small flutter of relief when she caught sight of the front of her apartment building, the familiar setting calming her. Slightly quickening her pace, she walked up the small flight of stairs to the glass entrance door, swiftly unlocking it and closing it firmly behind her. Hurrying up the flight of stairs to the second floor, she felt a trickle of nervous energy pool in the back of her mind.

She almost dreaded seeing her sister, wondering how the younger woman would act around her. The apartment they shared had brought them closer over the year and half that they had lived together, but occasionally, like tonight, when their parting words had been cross and angry, she almost wished they lived separately to let the feeling cool to a muted buzz.

Coming to a halt in front of the door, she slowly unlocked it, letting herself into the cool interior.

Odd.

Usually Kaoru left most of the lights on when Megumi hadn't returned back from her late nights. Moving over to a dark lamp, she flipped the switch, bathing the room with muted light. Running her gaze over the furniture, she frowned when she noticed nothing had changed from when she had left that morning. Wondering if Kaoru had stayed late, or was just avoiding her, Megumi walked to the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of cool iced tea before moving back to the den and flipping on the television.

Leaning back to rest partially on the armrest of the couch, she held the television remote loosely in her hand while sipping the cool, refreshing liquid. Flipping through the channels, she groaned at the mundane programming, getting ready to shut it off, when a familiar sight greeted her eyes. Frowning, she lowered the remote, watching as a stoic newswoman stood in front a smashed restaurant, her voice droning on about a late night attack.

The glass slipped from her fingers falling to the floor with a muffled thunk, spilling the liquid all over the carpet. Her body grew numb as her vision dimmed, shock spreading through her limbs as she looked at the destruction of her diner.

Her diner!

Raising her hands to her mouth to muffle her cry of horror, Megumi slumped against the sofa, her knees giving out momentarily.

Scanning the screen for any sign of life, any life…for her sister, her brother, her father - _her_ _family_.

_Where were they?_

Bursting to her feet, Megumi hastily grabbed her purse, her feet carrying her abruptly out of her apartment and to the place of destruction.

* * *

"The police are afraid to come in," Sanosuke remarked with a smirk, watching as the uniformed people huddle around the outside of the shattered windows of the diner, uncertainty apparent in their hesitant movements. 

Yahiko watched as the tall man paced to the side of the room, his eyes still glued outside the door on the hurried happenings outside the diner, skillfully keeping his form out of view from prying eyes.

"Why are we just sitting here? If you're here to help us as you say, shouldn't we be going somewhere…like after my sister," Yahiko stated firmly, leaning against the back of the chair he sat in, eyeing Sanosuke suspiciously.

"Can't leave until I get the signal," he replied absently, brushing a hand through his tousled brown hair, and turning to look momentarily at the brooding teenager.

"And what's that?"

"You'll know when it happens."

Yahiko snorted derisively, fidgeting and turning his gaze to Tsubame. She smiled weakly, trying to assure him that she was alright for the time being. Kicking the leg of his chair impatiently, Yahiko stood up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"If that signal doesn't come soon, I'm leaving."

Sanosuke smiled with apparent amusement, raising an eyebrow mockingly. "And do what? Scour every alley of the city? Track down every suspicious looking man and tackle him to the ground so he can tell you where your poor, lost sister is?"

Yahiko's cheeks reddened slightly with an angry flush, his eyes narrowing. "Well, at least that would be doing something."

_BANG_. A huge explosion ripped the street outside the diner, lighting up the night sky with an orange and red flare of furious fire. An enormous wave of heat whooshed through the building, bathing Yahiko's face with a splintering warmth that caused an instantaneous sweat to dampen his skin. Coughing against the sudden onslaught of bruising heat, Yahiko jerked his gaze to the stationary form of the tall man that had unceremoniously come to their rescue.

Sanosuke turned, flashing Yahiko a feral grin, his eyes sparking with apparent excitement.

"Time to go."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Ack! It's over already. I feel sorry for Megumi…having to find out about her poor diner on the TV and all…that would terrify me, finding out my family was in trouble from the news. Erg… 

I hope everyone liked the update…and I hope everyone reviews. You don't know exactly how much that helps me when I sit down to write the chapter, well…except for those who are authors…they know how neat it is to hear back from readers. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Reviewer Responses**: 

Have I mentioned how much I appreciate all you guys? Ah, well…here's an individual thanks to everyone that reviewed. Thanks! (smile)

**person**: (laughs sheepishly) Bet you won't be sarcastic when you say that this chapter was late…I hope you wuved this one as much as the previous two. (crosses fingers) I brought in come other characters other than Yahiko, so that should make it even better. There actually wasn't much Kenshin in this chapter, which is good, I guess. Gotta let others soak up the lime-light, huh? I'm glad you think the vampirness is good…kinds hard to write once I got down to it…and I should have caught the petit/petite thing! I took French in high school darnit! Lol I really hope the wait was worth it. Hope you review again. (crosses fingers again and grins).

**Kean**: I hope you loved this chappie, too. Tell me, tell me! (looks at screen expectantly)

**RogueSummersLover**: Heh, well the update wasn't that soon, but I hope you liked it, nonetheless. Please drop by and tell me what you thought. I'm curious. (smile)

**Aine of Knockaine**: Of course you like it? Great! I hope you liked this, too. Didja, didja?

**Strawberry'd**: Kaoru thought of Yahiko finally in this chapter. Doesn't know how he is, but she thought about him. (grin) Yep…Aoshi has arrived and he is, in fact, a vampire. More characters have arrived, too, and more will come in future chapters. I hope you liked the update. Please review and tell me what you think!

**Jbella**: This one isn't as action-packed, and not as long, but I hope you like it as much. I actually _did_ mention who the mysterious stranger was in chapter 2…it is Aoshi. But, now that I go back, it really isn't crystal clear…I only mentioned his name once. But it's him. (smile) Hope you liked this chapter!

**ixten**: Here's more! What do think?

**Ange Noir**: I'm not quite sure if diversing is a word, but, hey, does it matter? (grin) KK will be in this story eventually, but I'm not going to go into that just yet. There's a lot to establish first, if you know what I mean. I hope you having been gnawing on your fingernails the entire time…you'd have nothing left by now (wink). Hope you still have fingernails, and I hope you enjoyed the update.

**Minchi**: Was this chapter interesting as well? Yea, nay? You hafta tell me. (grin) Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked chapter 2!

**Lendra-chan**: You love Kenshin's character? Ah, thanks. It's harder than I thought trying to turn him into a vampire…don't exactly know how to write his mannerisms n' such. I think the bond between Kaoru and Yahiko is so neat in the anime and the manga and I just love to expound upon it. It's so fun because they already have so, so, so much chemistry with each other. It just makes it even better to make them siblings. lol I hope you'll forgive me for the long wait for this chapter, and I hope you liked it. Thanks for reviewing.

**The-Lone-Lemon**: I hope you liked this chapter as much as the previous one. Thanks so much for the kind review, and I hope you review this chapter as well. Thanks!

**en route**: I hate being confused as well. But, everything will become clearer as the chapters progress. I hope, despite your confusion, that you enjoyed this chapter as well. (grin) And I hope your own writing is coming along as well! Thanks so much!

**Lady Dark Angel**: Thanks for the kind compliment. I hope you liked this chapter, too. Review!

**Reignashii**: (smiles) Thanks so much! What do you think of this chapter?

**scorpion's lady**: Were you sitting on the edge of your seat for this chapter? You have to tell me. (smile) Thanks for the review…I really appreciate it.

**Triste1**: I always like your reviews. You have just enough compliments, with some critiques in there that really, honestly help me out with my writing. Thanks so much for being a great reviewer! I hope you liked this chapter, too. And be sure to tell me if anything is off. (grin)

**Ookami-Hitomi**: Addicted? That's great to hear. Yes, I agree about Yahiko. He doesn't get much credit, does he? I'm glad you like him my story. Way with words? (blushes) Thanks so much. I agree…there are some that try and fail to write supernatural…I just hope I don't eventually fall into that category…always my worst fear. I hope you enjoyed this update as much the other two chapters. Thanks so much for reviewing both and I hope you review this one as well! (smile)

**half-demon-from-Azarath**: Awesome? (smiles) Thanks muchly. I'm glad you're enjoying it. Did you like this chapter as well?

**Bradybunch4529**: (laughs) Worth the price of admission? Thanks so much…I'm really glad you liked it. Once again I love your reviews. You're always such a great reviewer. I hope you liked this chapter as well. (smile)

**De Lazy Lime**: Yeah, unfortunately someone already told me it had some similar points. I hope it's not too close. Sticker of originality? I like how you put that. What a great phrase. (grins) About all that running…geez, I know (laughs)…I'd have probably collapsed. No running in this chapter, but some walking and driving. Not as taxing. lol Only a select few know what the heck a River Soul is…and in the future you will too if you keep reading. Thanks for the review. Hope you liked this chapter as well.

**Apathetic Empath2**: (bursts out laughing) I'm glad this shit is good. Your review is pretty darn good as well. Well, both actually. I'm glad you continued on and took the time to review both chapters (gonna review this one, too?(wink)) I hope you still like it after all this time of lack of updates. I hope your opinion of this one doesn't change either and that you'll enjoy it all the way through. (smile) Thanks for the two awesome reviews. Review again!

**pruningshears**: Um, let's see…Yes, Yes, and I hope you didn't loose all interest with the long gap between updates. (smiles) Thanks for the review and I hope you liked the chapter.

**Kinomoto**: The next chapter is up and waiting for your review! I hope you liked it as much as its predecessors. You'll have to tell me. Thanks muchly for your review.

**erica6060**: Yeah, Kaoru and Yahiko are being tossed around a lot aren't they? Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter, too.

**Sakura Noki**: You weren't kidding when you typed long wait. Really looooooong. Sorry about that. I hoped you studied and did well on your midterms! Hopefully this small update helped with your sleeping disorder. Thanks for your review! (smile) Hope you review again.

**royal blueKitsune**: I've started updating again! Yay! I hope you liked this one. Thanks for your constant support on all my stories. It means a lot. (smiles)

**PH34R3VIL**: I'm kinda antsy myself to see what's going to happen. (grin) I'm trying to making them as IC as possible, but it's an AU, and a vampire one at that so, I guess having some OC is to be expected. (sigh) But, I'm so glad you like it anyways! Yeah…Megumi and Kaoru are being little boogers aren't they? Hopefully with the new turn of events, they'll snap out of it. I'm very, very happy you're enjoying it so far. I hope that you liked this chapter as much as the previous ones. Thanks again! (smiles)

**blooded wyngs**: I like the way you spell wings…wyngs…neato. I hope Kaoru got a little more interesting in this chapter…starting to get out of the shock of finding out vampires exist. I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for your review!

**myinuyasha04**: Kaoru really is taking a beating. I wouldn't want to be a waitress for the very reason in this story…people can be so moody sometimes. lol Thanks for the really nice review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Crystalz Tearz**: I updated! I updated! Do you still think it's nice?


	4. Past Discourses

**Author's Note**: Thanks for all the reviews on the previous chapter! You really helped me get typing! Questions will be answered in this chapter…finally. I hope all of you have had a good fall and a nice Thanksgiving. I'm looking forward the Christmas break. Unfortunately before break, the exams will have to be taken. I have one on Thursday that I'm not looking forward to, but I feel I'm prepared. Anyways…hope you enjoy and be sure to leave your thoughts.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

_Excerpt from Chapter 3:_

_A slight woman with thick, long hair braided and slung over her shoulder sat on top of a grand piano, her lips curled in a contented smile. The happy sheen in her eyes lit up with pleased surprise as she eyed Kaoru, one of her black eyebrows rising in question. She wore a slinky black dress molded to the subtle curves of her body. To Kaoru she seemed exotic and unusual, a thin veil of tough fortitude cloaking her._

_Two men were also in the room, one standing beside the small woman, and another across the room, leaning against the wall beside a window. The man beside the woman was elderly, wisdom and age covering his body like a badge, while his eyes were sharp with intuition and held a kind glint. The other man beside the window stood almost belligerently, tall and straight, his posture stiff and reticent. A cigarette hung limply between his lips, lighting up as he sucked the poisonous smoke into his lungs. Kaoru sincerely doubted it would harm him, though._

_Turning silently to Kenshin, she crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head, daring him to inform her of exactly where they were._

_His violet eyes deepened with an unreadable emotion as he sucked in a shallow breath, spearing her with his perceptive gaze. "Welcome to Daaku Manor, home to the Gyoukou Clan."_

* * *

**Red River Raging **

Chapter 4

_"Past Discourses"_

Daaku Manor? Sounded like the name of some freak show horror house in the middle of nowhere designed to snare fear-loving college students in a Halloween haunt fest. The immediate tone of the room set by the dismal interior decorating of the drearily colored space did nothing to deflect from that idea. The dark color of the walls and the scattered mismatch of shady colored furniture reflected the utter lack of brightness. Only the grand piano stood out.

Despite being black in color, the glossy instrument held a singular glow typical only of possessions well used and respected. The elder man left the room silently, nodding to Kaoru as he disappeared through the wooden door behind the piano. The man with the cigarette let out a smooth stream of smoke, his expression clouding with a slight sneer of disgust. Frowning he leaned against the wall and pretended Kaoru didn't exist. The young woman sitting on top, her narrow legs crossed and hands placed flat on either side of her body, cocked her head to the side, her eyes flashing brightly with curiosity. Leaning forward, her green gaze narrowed and her red lips curled into a languid smile.

"You must be Kaoru, I presume," she started in a smooth voice as she lightly tapped the tip of her fingernails against the piano surface.

"Who are you?" Kaoru asked peevishly, purposely ignoring the woman's question, her tolerance level reaching a breaking point as impatience settled uncomfortably in the pit of her stomach.

A grin split the woman's face as she gracefully hopped down from the top of the piano, slips of excitement creeping over her pale features. "I knew it," she exclaimed, her bare feet moving quickly across the polished floor. "This is so exciting." Before Kaoru could blink, the strange woman stopped in front of her to peer quizzically in her eyes. She seemed to mentally measure Kaoru for a moment, her clear green eyes analyzing her. Sighing, the woman stepped back, settled her hands on her hips and took a deep breath.

"I am Misao. Queen of the Underworld. Lady of Dragons. Mistress of Blood." she babbled, her eyes widening with untamed mirth as she motioned dramatically with her arms. A small dimple flashed on the left side of her mouth at Kaoru's blank expression. "Fine, fine. I'm just Misao. No underworld queen of dragons and blood. Though I do play a mean piano."

"Why am I here?" Kaoru asked impatiently.

"Have you ever tried to play the piano?"

"What am I doing here?"

"I've playing since I was three."

"Are you a vampire?"

"I like the dark pieces of music myself."

"Are all these people vampires?"

"I tried writing some music once."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"It didn't turn out so well."

Kaoru stopped, her eyes narrowed as she glared at the seemingly young woman as she prattled on obliviously, her eyes lost blearily in the fantasy of her wondrous piano. Ticking an annoyed glance at Kenshin who was leaning against the wall, peering up at the ceiling as he seemed to count the ceiling panels, she turned back to this Misao woman and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What is a _River Soul_?"

That seemed to stop her litany. As abruptly as she had started speaking, she stopped. Misao sighed and flipped her long braid over her shoulder, sending a knowing look over Kaoru's shoulder to the two men. Aoshi remained mute, while Kenshin shifted.

"They haven't told you, then?"

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "No."

"Well, shame on them." Misao reached out and grabbed Kaoru's forearm, pulling her to the sad gray couch placed against the wall.

"We have a lot in common," Misao started as she sat down, tucking her slim legs beneath her.

"I doubt that," Kaoru retorted before she reluctantly sat down on the edge of one of the wool cushions.

Misao smirked as she relented a little. "Well, beside that fact that I'm almost 100 years old and you're in your twenties, we're pretty similar."

"You don't know me."

"I know you better than you think. Like, for instance, you dreamt of your mother last night. Of that time when she took you to the carnival and won you that pretty pink little lioness that you keep on top of your bookcase."

Kaoru clenched her jaw tightly, her hands reflexively curling into fists. "How do you know that?"

Misao smiled knowingly and nodded. "I'll explain. But to understand, I have to start from the beginning. The very beginning. Now keep an open mind and don't interrupt, okay? It completely throws off my rhythm. Just to clear the air though, you do believe that Kenshin is a vampire, right? You're not still in denial, doubt, lost in some hysterical hole deep in your mind?"

"Just explain, already!" Kaoru bit out, her blue gaze flashing with unrestrained anger.

Misao grinned impishly and nodded, apparently pleased with Kaoru's curt answer. "Seven hundred years ago, there was an awesome clash between the human race and the vampires. Unlike today where the mass population of the earth remains ignorant to our existence, back then, the people knew of us, welcomed us, and lived in coexistence with us. We respected them and in turn, they respected us. There was an unspoken pact between the daywalkers and the night worshippers and for many years, it was honored. But as time passed, dissention between the vampires started. Animal livestock blood became an insufficient food source for some, inadequate nutritionally and psychologically, making them turn to humans for sustenance. The more human blood they partook in, the higher the intensity of their bloodlust became making their zeal for blood insatiable to a point of almost insanity.

"Now, I'll admit, even among those who didn't kill humans, we are mostly narrow-minded and generally have terrible tempers. From my research, I've determined it mostly it's a side effect from drinking blood, though there are other cause, such as predisposition of course," Misao said with a small smile. "But some, like me have learned how to reign that mischief of madness, and stay, I guess, relatively stable.

"But anyways, as the killings became more widespread and the humans began to retaliate, a crack began to separate the vampire society into two sects. They are called the An'nya and the Gyoukou. The dissention between the two bodies widened into an unapproachable and insurmountable chasm of differences and divergence.

"Which is why the war between the sects began.

"Seven hundred years ago to this very month, the An'nya began openly attacking human caravans, namely gypsies and other nomads, and also small towns, completely obliterating them with the insatiable bloodlust that had begun to reign over their minds. In retaliation, the Gyoukou counterbalanced their efforts by making a deal with the humans. One thing that the An'nya loved more than their blood was the fear that they quaked in the heart of every human. They loved knowing that they were the cause of widespread panic and the reason that communities, and reigning powers were struggling weakly to keep the people in line. The fear heightened the richness of the blood, making it deep with thick flavor. The Gyoukou managed to convince the human leaders to erase the vampire name: make them seem like mythical villains; those who are feared, but do not exist. People were so hysterical with the idea of the killings, they welcomed the thoughts that vampires didn't exist, and that they are the creation of a fantastical mind. Mass hysteria flattened the truth about vampires. Eventually with time, the Gyoukou were able to draw the An'nya's attention from the humans to themselves, creating an inter-race war.

"The war did ultimately end, albeit weakly at a standstill with no negotiations or agreements to stop the behavior that caused it. That strife still trickles into this period of time, too. For a while, the An'nya seemed to have disappeared, but they were only recuperating. They were waiting for a sign, just as we were. A sign that would mean the end to one of the sects. The waiting was not in vain, for about a hundred and fifty years ago, the Oracle of Blood Tears proclaimed a sudden divination of the future, and how the downfall of one of the vampire sects could be reached.

"There would be four beings that determine the fate of the vampire society. Their complete role and power unknown, but their rudimentary purpose was quite clear as she spoke. I'm not aware of her actual words, because I was not there at the time, but she explained there would be four Souls born from the earth, of the earth that would determine who lived and who died among the vampires. They were named the_ Flame Soul_, the _Earth Soul, _the _Storm Soul_, and the _River Soul._ She gave some descriptions and vague explanations of their whereabouts and time periods in which they would appear. Like for instance the night they would be born there would be a deep red circle about the moon, and some other nonsensical stuff. But after hearing all this, both sects went into a panic to find these people. The mind set was: whoever got the majority would prevail.

"Only one was alive at the time of the divination. She was found by the An'nya and remains with them today. The _Flame Soul_ they call her. We were disappointed, but relieved. She was a fruitcake to put it nicely. The _Earth Soul_ was the next to arrive about twenty years later. He was very hard to find. The chase was close, but the An'nya again prevailed, reaching him before we could and gaining his undivided and complete loyalty. Ten years after him, the _Storm Soul_ came. She was found by the An'nya at birth, watched and groomed to be one of them. When she learned the truth of their existence, she remained with them for a while, but eventually they drove her almost mad causing her to abandon them and turn to the Gyoukou. And the final one, the _River Soul_…well, that's you. And you have yet to choose a side."

Kaoru sat silently through the explanation, unsure as to believe the impish creature before her or not. Logically, rationally, this story as impossible. But some things were irrational. Some things illogical, and Kaoru's head ached with the possibilities presented.

"How could you possibly know that I'm the _River Soul_?" she asked.

Misao placed a hand to her chest and pressed. Smiling quizzically as if she didn't understand it herself, she explained. "We feel in here. We don't know why, but we know inherently that you're one of us. One of the chosen ones."

"So they feel that as well?" Kaoru asked pointing to the two men on the other side of the room.

"They have an inkling. Regular vampires feel a weak vibe, something like a small, irritating hum in their ears, but others, not just the other souls, can feel it more deeply as if finding a kindred spirit. A acknowledgement of mind and spirit threads."

"So you…are one of the more sensitive ones?"

Misao smiled knowingly and nodded slowly. "Oh, yeah. I sure am. But not because we're kindred spirits and all that."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

"I'm the _Storm Soul_."

* * *

Megumi felt like her chest was going to burst by the time she reached the pathetic remains of the diner. She gasped for air as she stopped to a shocked halt in front of the shattered window that had once read the diner's name in bold, red lettering. Her purse fell to the ground as she stepped over the broken glass, her disbelieving gaze sweeping over the destructed interior that she'd left only hours ago. Moaning softly as the extent of the devastation hit her, she pressed her hands to her mouth and let her blurry gaze sweep over the diner of her family. A weak relief hit her as she found no evidence of her brother, sister or father. Her thoughts were completely obliterated when a sharp explosion just inside the diner burst through the air like a bomb, sweeping a rush of liquid hot air into Megumi's face as she crouched down protectively to cover her face. 

The fire spread like wildfire, filling the interior of diner and licking the walls as it spread. The heat burned her face as she blinked and tried to see through the thick wall of sickening warmth. The roar of the fire drowned out all other noise. A dim haze filled her mind as firefighters pulled her back from the building, their faces urgent and body language tense. Her mind drowned out all the noise, her eyes letting the world cloud in a haze of interrupted movement. She seemed lost in the moment, hung between thoughts of despair, shock, and uncertainty. She wasn't a pessimistic person, nor a supremely optimistic person, but she knew there was a time and place for everything, and now, at this moment, Megumi knew she didn't have the time the fall into a weak puddle of nerves at the feet of the firemen as they risked their lives to find people inside.

Shuddering, Megumi sucked in a deep breath of the humid, thick air and straightened her spine.

_Where are they? Where!_

Blinking, she watched with blurred vision as a large shadowed form seemed to dance among the flickering hands of the fire in the diner. Gasping lightly as three forms bursts through the thick wall of flames, Megumi's eyes widened as she watched them move towards her, their dirty faces sharpening in clarity as they neared. Her heart leapt in her chest when she realized one of the figures was her baby brother, Yahiko. Without thinking, her feet carried her to the figures as they emerged from the building.

Yahiko stumbled, his hand tight on Tsubame's arm as he coughed, his lungs shuddering for fresh air. His face was blackened and grimy; his uniform was dark with dirt. Tsubame was clutching her stomach weakly as she ran beside Yahiko, her face reflecting her uneasiness and confusion. The third figure Megumi didn't recognize. He was at least 6 feet tall, his mouth curled into a cynical snarl as he watched Yahiko and Tsubame struggle. His clothes were slightly sullied, and his face only a little stained, but he seemed to be breathing easily as he stepped from the fiery fist if the flaming building. When his eyes lighted on hers, she felt her stomach clench as a small, knowing grin broke the stern line of his mouth, his eyes scanning her figure. She chose to ignore him as she rushed up to her brother, placing a hand on his chest as her nervous gaze searched his face.

"Are you okay, Yahiko? What happened?" she asked hurriedly. "Where's Kaoru?"

A haunted look passed through Yahiko's eyes as his troubled gaze met his sister's. "I don't know where she is?" he whispered. "They just took her."

* * *

Settling on the bed in the large bedroom that she had been assigned to, Kaoru ran her cold hands over her face as she sighed and mulled over her situation. Before she had gone to work this morning, she'd asked for something to happen to her, something that would change her life. Apparently the fates had misconstrued her weak request. Her life had definitely changed…but not in the way she had wanted. 

_What in the hell is happening to me_, she thought moodily, glaring at the mundane wallpaper decorated with a dizzying whirl of navy flowers. _I've landed in the middle of the Twilight Zone. Why can't something, or anything go right in my life? I must be cursed. Completely and utterly cursed. A normal life must be too much to ask for_, she thought as she brushed her bangs from her eyes and studied the room. It resembled a room directly from an old turn of century manor in England, the four-poster bed taking up much of the space, while a mirrored vanity rested against one wall and a large wooden chest of drawers rested against the wall to the right of the bed. A sliding glass door opened to a low hanging balcony above the back courtyard, which was lit lightly by a few small lampposts dispersed unevenly throughout the flowered expanse of land.

The idea of vampires and the story that Misao had related had seemed so unreal, that it seemed real. Shaking her head at the crazy thought, Kaoru pressed the palms of her hands against her closed eyelids. She needed to be somewhere where she could collect her thoughts. This place was definitely not somewhere she wanted to get used to. She couldn't think here, surrounded by these people, these strangers. Her mind spun at the overload of information, the lack of credulity of it and the thought that she might actually be starting to believe it. Kaoru had an overwhelming urge to scream into one of the fluffy pillows presented prettily to her at the head of the bed. Grunting, she shook her head negatively. Right now, that would serve no relevant purpose.

Chewing her lip in thought, Kaoru frowned and stood up from the bed, her feet taking her to the door that lead to the balcony door. Placing her hands on the cool metal, she pulled slightly. Surprised to find it unlocked, she slid it open and stepped outside into the fresh air of the night. The soft hue of dawn's morning caress peaked over the horizon, bathing the landscape in weak light. Peering down, mentally she calculated just how far up her balcony was from the ground. Eyes darting around the courtyard and back to the bed, Kaoru felt her lips curl into a smooth smile.

Vampires, huh?

Well, this should be interesting.

Not knowing whether she was safer with this Gyoukou clan or off by herself, Kaoru didn't care. She just needed to get away. Feeling stifled from the wrapped severity of their encompassing "protection", Kaoru's only thought was that of flight.

Hurrying over to the bed, she stripped the white sheets off the mattress and quickly tied the edges together in tight knots. She pulled the joined sheets over to the balcony. Running over to the door of the bedroom, she pressed her ear against the thick wood and listened.

Nothing. Complete silence.

Hopefully all of them were beginning their scheduled hibernation for the day. At least she had one advantage over them, Kaoru thought ruefully as she went back over to her sheets. Securing the edge of the sheet to one of the cement posts on the balcony, she threw the makeshift rope over the edge. Taking a deep, fortifying breath, she threw her leg over the balcony, and carefully flipped over the edge. Holding tight to the rope, she cautiously slid down the length, silently praying for the joined sheets to remain in one piece. The total length of the sheets was almost too short; they stopped three feet from the ground. Letting go, Kaoru dropped the small distance and landed with a hushed thud. Scanning her surroundings, she hurriedly stepped over to the wall of the manor and looked cautiously around the corner.

A small group of cars were parked in the long driveway at the north end. Kaoru knew for a fact that Kenshin had left the keys in the car that they had driven to the manor. She had watched as he slipped them into the visor on the passenger side. Slinking, or at least trying to slink, Kaoru hurried over to the dark car, and opened the thankfully unlocked driver side door. Slipping onto the seat, she reached up, grabbed the keys and jammed them into the ignition. Turning the key, she put the car into reverse, and darted out of the spot it was parked in. Flipping into drive, she went as fast as possible without excess noise as she drove down the shaded drive. Swallowing and casting a nervous glance out of the rear-view mirror, she kept one hand on the wheel while the other grabbed the seatbelt. She wouldn't be able to breathe easy until she got home.

* * *

Misao leaned against the doorjamb and watched as Kenshin pulled his shirt over his head and threw it into a dirty clothes pile. Reaching over, he grabbed a clean shirt from the hamper and turned his gaze to Misao's. 

"You know she's leaving right now?"

He grunted noncommittally and pulled the new shirt over his head.

"We're letting her go?" she asked with a small smile.

"They won't come near her for a while. You know how they operate. For now, she's safe," he replied, brushing past her out of the laundry room and heading down the large hall.

"Where you going?"

"Sleep," he mumbled, disappearing into a room, closing the door behind him.

Misao stretched her arms over her head and pulled her cramped muscles, a pleased grin sliding over her features. "Well, this should be interesting," she said as she started down the hall in the opposite direction, her mouth widening with a large yawn.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So what do think? Make sure to leave a review. Sorry I couldn't reply individually to each review. My time is limited. I figured you'd like the new chapter with or without the reviewer responses. But don't let this deter you from reviewing. You wouldn't believe how proud I am that I have 99 reviews so far. I read them all, and enjoy them all. 


End file.
